The Best of Bad Days
by Kluger Geliebter
Summary: Haruhi is having a bad day... and so far, it's lasted a month. So Kyon decides that it's time to do something.


**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

So yeah... this is the longest so far, and maybe not the best... but my attempt at direct romance. Enjoy

* * *

The was sun shining brightly on the quiet, snow covered park, we were the only people in sight. The people that normally crowded the streets were absent from the solemn scene. Solemn only in silence really, Haruhi hadn't really said anything, and so, neither did I. I got to her house early that morning, expecting to surprise her and take her to the winter fair that everyone else was currently attending, but, she was neither surprised, nor had any intention of going to the fair. So here we sat, her on the furthest, lowest swing and me next to her. I admit I was tempted to comfort the obviously troubled godess incarnate.

_Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to gray  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

After a few more moments of stillness passed I got up from my swing, and watched as Haruhi's eye's followed me to where I crouched in front of her on her low swing. She gave me a puzzled look, per usual leaving out most if not all emotion, I was never really good at this. But I guess I'd give it a try. I looked her in the eyes and went of my memories of the past few weeks. She had been getting less and less vibrant, it had worries Asahina, and myself as well. Like a blue sky fading to gray. She stopped doing things for the SOS Brigade, stopped playing guitar--though that had been something we almost expected, just another dropped hobby. All of her passions seemed to have faded away, and oddly enough the environment suffered little change, but it did rain a lot.

"Haruhi." My expression darkened, not to a serious tone, but somber, gentle, but sad. "Are you okay?" I know it didn't seem like much, but it was a start. She put on her signature sarcastic pout and opened her mouth to say something, but I put a hand over her mouth, greatly to her surprise. "Haruhi, before you answer, make sure you're telling the truth. I'm worried, you seem dull, you never seem dull." I inwardly winced. Maybe "dull" wasn't the right word, but it got the point across.

_Because you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie_

Her eyes shimmered in what almost looked like tears. She turned her head away so she wasn't looking at me, but kept it down, a contradiction to her normal acts of defiance. Her hands moved from the chains to her lap, and then to her shoulders, in a childish hugging fashion. She sniffled and spoke slowly, quietly. "I've just been having a few bad days that carried over to the other days, kinda like a bad," she paused, "month." She took a deep breath and continued her explanation, it was strained, I could tell it was hard for her to talk about herself. "I can't even play anymore, I'm confused I guess. I don't really know why." A strange sound came up out of her throat, and at first I didn't know what it was, but then summed it up to Haruhi's version of a chuckle. "I always tell you not to lie, I feel like such a hypocrite."

Tears rolled down her pale cheeks, and they seemed so out of place, she never deserved to feel like this. Maybe I was getting ahead of myself, but I reached up and brushed them away tenderly with my thumb. It was kinda of bold for my tastes, but a move well played by my guesses.

_Will you need a blue sky holiday?  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

I nearly cried myself when she looked up into my eyes, her hazel eyes held such a degree of pain and confusion, I couldn't bring myself to look away. "You need a holiday Haruhi, one with the old blue sky, where people won't laugh at you." She looked up suddenly, meaning to interject agian, and, similar to last time I covered her mouth this time with a single finger. "And I don't need any arguing." Well, one bold move had worked already, I might as well press my luck. I leaned forward, her eyes widened the closer I got. I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, waiting several seconds before I pulled away. At first I got the impression that I had done another thing right, until she hid her face in her hands and hunched herself over. I could hear her muttering something to herself, and with every muddled word my confidence dwindled.

_Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well oh that strong  
And I'm not wrong_

Another inward wince and I rocked back slightly in my crouching position, putting some space in between Haruhi and I. I had messed up, nothing new, but it still hurt. I opened and closed my mouth numerous times in an attempt to come up with the right thing to say, not just something to say, the right thing. "You know, Haruhi, sometimes, nothing seems to be working right, and everything just turns out wrong. And I know how strong you are. You may not know it, but you're strong enough to beat whatever this, thing is that's dragging you down. I know I'm right."

Without any warning, and to my surprise--and quite the surprise it was--Haruhi threw herself out of her swing and wrapped her arms around my neck, burying her face in my neck. I could feel the tears running down her face, in a way they felt good. So there we sat, her, wrapped around me, bawling her eyes out; and me, sitting on the snow covered ground, holding her so tightly that I was almost afraid of hurting her.

_Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
You've seen what you like  
And how does it feel for one more time  
You had a bad day_

I had one last move to make, I wasn't betting on any results, I learned from my mistakes. "Haruhi, I was missing something this whole time, wasn't I?" I spoke calmly and sweetly, her sobs had all but stopped, and she now clung to me in an attempt escape the cold of the snow. After a few moments, in which I can only imagine the question was sinking in, she nodded against my neck. So here it goes, my final bold move, the boldest, and the most delayed one of all. "I love you, Haruhi Suzumiya."

Slowly she raised her head and blinked away the last of her tears. A smile, a broad smile, replaced the frown of a few moments ago. She moved herself up, to position us face to face. We locked eyes and after a moment, lips. It was long, and deep, especially for a first, well second, kiss. But in the end it left us both smiling. she tilted her head to rest her forehead against mine, and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

The Sun seemed to shine brighter at that moment, funny, it seemed the Haruhi had her Vibrancy back.

_So where is the passion when you need it the most...  
...Oh you and I...__  
_

* * *

**SO THERE IT IS! R&R! --KLUger**


End file.
